Seven Devils
by Morgan Buzolic
Summary: Violet Salvatore, the youngest Salvatore of them all. What happens when Violet goes along with Damon and Elena to Scary Mary's and Kol takes her hostage? Will she hate him forever? Or learn to like him? Better yet, will she learn to love him? {Kol/OC Rating will go up in later chapters!}
1. The Beating and Kidnapping

Going in to Mary's Violet didn't expect her to be dead, but she never thought Mary would tell them anything to begin with. She was to far off the wagon to even comprehend anything that didn't do with sex or hoarding useless crap around her house. Clearly

"Shame about Mary, she used to be a blast." Kol felt no remorse at all, he thought as if he was doing the world a favor by killing Mary. Not because she was a predator, no, no, no, because she was insane. The lovely world he knew, could do with less of those, since he was back from the dead. Sort of.

Turning his tall and broad form from the body that he pinned to the wall with a baseball bat, to look at what expected to be Elena and Damon. He was wrong. There was another girl in the room, that the doppleganger cowered behind, but Damon stood in front of protectively. Kol wondered who she was, and why she was here, but he had no time for questions.

"I don't quite know what happened. I feel all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her." Kol tried to take his eyes off the nameless woman, but he couldn't seem to do that. She was truly stunning.

Her eyes were a very soft turquoise color, but held so much intensity as she stared at him. Her skin was pale and her face freckled lightly, with light pink lips that were full. Her dark hair framed her face with a dozen natural and subtle waves.

"She was a bit of an original groupie." Kol spoke with almost disgust, narrowing his eyes at her.

"And where you her favorite?" The doppleganger said from behind her, narrowing her eyes at Kol. Violet turned her head to see her brother's toy thing, or whatever she was. She was useless to Violet and a pain in her ass. She only went for the road trip because she missed her brother, and wanted to spend some kind of time with him. That obviously didn't happened.

"You mean, did I turn her?" His eyebrows raising at every other word before her looked down for a second as if he was thinking, which he wasn't. He knew exactly who turned Mary. Klaus. "I think I did." He raised his head to compare with his amused tone of voice, a devilish smirk taking place on his lips. "But wait no, maybe it was Rebekah. There was also a Klaus period, let's forget the Elijah affair." He struggled to remember as he watched the girl step closer to Damon, leaving Elena to fend for herself. The thought made Kol chuckle mentally.

"Damon let's just go." Violet said quietly, tugging on his sleeve. Kol's interest with the young woman instantly peeked upon hearing her voice, she was British, wonderful.

Damon looked back at Violet, sending her a warning glance before tugging his sleeve away from her reach, ultimately stepping towards Kol. Which Damon wasn't pleased about, but he was trying protect the two behind him. Not just himself.

"I talked to my brother, I know you're trying to find out who you descended from." Kol spoke harshly and smoothly. "Now you never will." Finally, having all of his attention on beating Damon, and not on the girl behind the raven haired Salvatore, he raised the aluminum bat in his hands.

"Damon." She spoke again, softly but threatening. She really had no desire to watch her brother be beaten to a pulp by a psychotic original.

"So, where did we leave off?" Kol said, tapping the aluminum bat on his foot. He was certainly surprised when the unknown beauty flashed in front of the arrogant Salvatore.

"Hit my brother with that bat, and you'll end up like Mary." Violet growled, knowing very well that this wouldn't kill him, but it sure as hell would hurt.

Kol resisted the urge to roll his eyes, there was another Salvatore, really? Now thinking about it, she did look like a mix of both brothers, her hair was a lighter brown, not as dark as Damon's. Her nose was smaller, like Stefan's, and he would have guessed she had a beautiful smile, like Rebekah always describes Stefan's.

"I don't have time for empty threats, love." Kol said amused by her stupidity and arrogance. He easily took her arm and broke it, then threw her to the ground away from him, saving room for her brother.

Kol swung his bat at Damon's legs, causing him to end up face first on the floor and groan painfully. Kol continued and hit him brutally and repeatedly in the shoulder and back.

"Violet." Damon yelled into the carpet, making his voice muffled. "Get Elena out of here." Of course, it was all about Elena. Rolling her eyes, Violet stood up quickly and appeared next to Elena, and Kol.

"According to my brother your off limits." He said darkly seeing as he had already gotten to the doppleganger before her. "Please don't test me." He took Elena's head and just pushed her to the bed, causing her to hit her head. "You." Kol turned to Violet narrowing his eyes. He stepped closer to her, his fingers twirling a piece of her dark hair. "What am I going to do with you darling?" He asked, as smirk took the place on his lips as Violet stood still, glaring at him.

"Twat." She snapped, but didn't make any move to slap his hand away. Not that she liked it, oh god no. It was because, she really didn't feel like having her arm, or any other limb broken.

"Such a foul word coming out of such a beautiful mouth." He spoke charmingly, letting the piece of hair fall. Out of no where, Kol's hand wrapped around her neck, tightening with every second. Violet's eyes widened at the sudden aggression, not that she was expecting him to be nice to her or anything of the sort, she just wasn't expecting the sudden choking.

The hand released from her neck forcefully as he was turned around by Damon, his hands wrapped tightly around Kol's neck. "Don't touch them." He growled breathlessly, glowering into Kol's eyes as if it were a warning, and it was. Easily, Kol head butted Damon, sending him flying across the room.

"Aw dear, I've hit a never." Kol walked slowly towards Damon, looking back at the Salvatore girl. "Maybe two." He winked before turning around to Damon again and chuckled, stretching out his arms. "Relax darling!" He was amused by Damon's withering on the floor, and the scent of Elena's blood in the air. "I just want us to be even! You snapped my neck, killed my brother, and then you humiliated me."

Violet hadn't moved, she watched Kol beat her brother to a pulp with a baseball bat, and she winced silently every time the aluminum met with the leather of his jacket. Tearing her eyes away from the brutal beating, she saw Elena getting up and holding her head, Violet used her vampire speed to be next to her in a second.

"Are you okay?" Violet asked quietly, removing Elena's hand from her head to see a small blotch of blood. Elena swallowed audibly and just nodded her head, wincing every time Damon was hit just like Violet did. "Look at me." Violet spoke, trying to regain Elena's attention to her, so she would calm down. "Damon will be fine. We all will be fine, all right?"

"I wouldn't be to sure about that, Violet." The way Kol said her name made Violet shiver. The blue eyed girl quickly turned around and hid Elena behind her back. "You see, I think I did my job so well, I deserve a prize." Elena and Violet's eyes furrowed. "I could take your brother's head, his heart." Kol listed, enjoying the sick and worried look that was upon Violet's face. "Or I could take you."

"Touch my sister and there will be an army of people after you." Damon grumbled against the floor again.

"Are you in any position to make threats, Damon?" Kol asked turning his head to the injured body on the floor, when Damon remained silent, Kol smirked. "Thought so." In a second Kol was in front of Violet, and he snapped her neck. He watched her body drop to the ground and Elena back away from him into the wall. "Wise choice, love."

Swiftly, he picked up Violet's body and threw her over his shoulder. "There." He said to Damon, as he narrowed his eyes at the healing Salvatore in the room. "Now we're even." He used his vampire speed to leave the house quicker then anyone could blink.

* * *

Kol listened to Violet moan and groan in her sleep and he rolled his eyes, she made so much noise it was unbelievable. She had woken up for a second or two before she passed out again in the passenger seat.

Kol occasionally looked over at her when there was no one on the road at all, he still wasn't good at this driving thing and he didn't feel like loosing his hostage within the first twenty four hours of their journey together. You would think someone as beautiful as her, would look peaceful in her sleep, or calm, but that wasn't it. Her brows were constantly creased and her lips were always in a frown. She looked angry, upset, and broken. What a shame.

Reaching forward, Kol plugged in his phone, and put on a random song that he didn't know the name of nor did he care to. He just needed something to drown out her noises and come up with a plan.

He knew where he was taking her, and they had been two and a half hours into the journey, only fourteen and half left. Well, normally it would have been that, but Kol was laying into the gas, so they would be there by dawn.

The original didn't know how long he wanted to keep her, or if he was even going to keep her alive for long. Surely, she was a sight to look at and her voice wasn't as annoying as any other woman he had kidnapped, but that was never a reason not to kill someone. He would most likely keep around for a month, or two, then maybe kill her. Or give her back. He had no reason to take her except for to piss of the Salvatore brothers, which was always fun.

* * *

Violet's eye lids felt lighter to her, and then she began opening her eyes. All of her sense kicked in and she faintly heard the humming of a motor beneath her, and the song Sail by AWOLNATION playing on the radio.

Groaning, she sat up straight in the car seat, and looked out at the wind shield and it was pitch black outside, her brows furrowed. Where was she? Then everything came back, Mary...Damon being beaten with a bat..by Kol.

The youngest Salvatore snapped her head to the side, and there he was, smirking beside her. The psychotic and deranged original, Kol Mikaelson.

"Darling!" Kol said cheerily, his elbow resting on the center console and his left hand on the steering wheel. "You're awake, finally! I was starting to get a little bored." He pouted, as his head rested in his supported hand.

"Go to hell." Violet spat, pushing herself against the car door, trying to stay as far away from him as possible.

"Come on sweetheart, don't be like that." He said with an amused smirk on his lips, raising his head from his hand and turning his attention to the road. "Be thankful I got you away from that god awful doppleganger and your brothers."

"Don't call me pet names, I'm not your little bitch." She snapped again.

"I really would think other wise, considering you are my hostage and I could compel you to do whatever I want." He said quickly and sharply. "_Darling_." He added, just to piss her off. Violet rolled her eyes in response to him, feeling that if she didn't say anything it would be better. "Loosing your fight already, sweets?"

"How would you know if I had fight or not?" The words came out of her mouth beautifully as she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear out of irritation.

"I don't, but you're proving to me you have some." He said, looking over at her, the corner of his lips going upwards.

"Whatever Kol." She sighed and leaned back in the car seat, she would find a way out. She always did and she always would. She was a Salvatore.

* * *

**Helloooo everyone! I've made yet another story, lol. Let me know what you think? and uh, yeah.**

**love morgan!**


	2. Screaming, Running, Warmth

**Thank you guys so much for the positive feedback! It insanely motivates me to write more and more chapters. So here is chapter two! And just so you guys know, when the song is 'playing' in the car and things are in Violet's perspective, they are dreams. I just didn't want to do italicized on italicized. Get me? If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Just don't be mean, then I get discouraged. So on with the story!**

* * *

"Give me your phone." Violet said, holding out her hand to the original vampire next to her. Since she had been awake, they had been in the car three hours. Kol was shocked, he didn't show it, he was shocked that she was just asking for his phone. Did she really think he was that dumb? To hand over his phone so she could call her brothers? Or anyone for that matter?

Violet noticed his hesitation and sighed. "I'm not asking for it to call Damon or Stefan." She sighed and looked around the front seat looking for his phone. I took her two seconds to find it, the problem was reaching to get it, considering it was in his pocket, farthest from her. "I want to see what kind of music you have, simple."

"Now you've really lost your fight haven't you?" He asked with an amused tone as he looked over his outstretched arm at her. Violet rolled her eyes when he gave her that smirk.

"Kol, just give me the fucking phone." Violet growled and waited a minute, he made no movements, causing her to let out an annoyed sigh. "God you suck." She said reaching over the center console, under his arm, and over his lap, much to her displeasure. She quickly grabbed the phone and retreated back to her seat. "What does baby original have on his phone?" Violet asked rhetorically as she leaned back in the car seat, scrolling through the songs he had.

In all honesty, she didn't want to call for help. One, because she valued her life and if she called, Kol would obviously know since they were in a car together and he is so unpredictable. She's afraid that he would kill her in a blind rage. And two, she wouldn't want Damon or Stefan to get hurt in the process of trying to save her.

"Don't call me that." Kol snapped from his seat. Violet looked up at him, with her brows raised. She hit a nerve, perfect.

"Don't call me pet names." She countered, her eyes reverting back to the lit screen.

"I'll do what I want, sweetheart." He said, not taking his eyes from the road.

"And I'll do what I want, baby original." She said tapping on a song she knew very well, and was surprised to see he had it. "You like this song?" She was impressed, that he had such good music taste.

"Yes, surprised?" He asked, looking at her again with that charming yet menacing smirk.

"A little bit." She said honestly, and placed his phone on the center console and leaned back in her chair.

_Holy water cannot help you now_

_Thousand armies couldn't keep me out_

_I don't want your money_

_I don't want your crown_

_See I've come to burn your kingdom down_

"Rebekah showed me it when I was first revived." Kol said knowingly, turning up the stereo a little bit. Violet gave him a small smile, she didn't feel like talking. It would ruin the song. "You're a mute now?"

"Stop talking." She said, resting her head against the cold glass window. "You're going to ruin the only thing we have in common." Violet closed her eyes, and let her thoughts take over as the music played.

_Holy water cannot help you now_

_See I've come to burn your kingdom down_

_And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out_

_I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out_

Run. That's all Violet could do was run away from them. Run away from everyone. They wanted to take her down, to make her weak. They wanted to destroy her, make her regret ever being born. Little did they know, she already felt that. Every waking moment, she had this sick feeling that she was being watched and that at any moment she was alone, someone would kill her.

And sometimes, they would kill her. They would shoot her in the head, and watch her body fall to the ground with amusement. They fed off the blood pooling in the center of her head, they fed off the vulnerability and weakness that her body radiated with. She was the ultimate source for their undying hunger.

_Seven devils all around me!_

_Seven devils in my house!_

_See they were there when I woke up this morning_

_I'll be dead before the day is done_

Kol had assumed the beautiful girl next to him had fallen asleep, so he just listened to the music. Enjoying the eerie silence that came with it.

He also enjoyed the company of his hostage, which was rare for him. Usually, he fed from them, had sex with them, played with their feelings, he broke them in a sense. With Violet, she was already broken, or just about to break. He didn't want to be there when she did break though, he was never there for anyone else's breakages except for his sisters, and those were not pretty.

He wouldn't go to the extent of saying he liked her, no. Not at all. She intrigued him though, there was no doubt about it. At first, he thought it was just the way she looked, but no, she was more then a pretty face. She was deeper then that.

_Seven devils all around you_

_Seven devils in your house_

_See I was dead when I woke up this morning_

_I'll be dead before the day is done_

_Before the day is done_

All she could do was scream. She desperately wanted someone to hear her, someone to care, but no one ever did. No one ever does. Violet would scream until her throat felt like it was going to burst into flames or until her face was purple. They just laughed at her, their snickering noises sickened Violet to the point where she would cry for her mother. Who was long gone.

Sometimes, Stefan and Damon would be the ones making her scream. They would stab her repeatedly with stakes, scrape vervain across her skin, scratch words into her body with silver knives. They would do anything to cause her to scream, to make her jolt with pain, to watch the sweat beat down her forehead. The Salvatore brothers would do anything to please, Them.

_And now all your love will be exorcised_

_And we will find you saints to be canonized_

_And it's an even song_

_It's a melody_

_It's a battle cry_

_It's a symphony_

"Them." Kol listened to Violet mutter in her sleep, Them. Who were Them? Probably her brothers or something, who knows, and who cares really? She was just his hostage. Why did he want to wake her up, to ask who Them was? He didn't really know.

Involuntarily, Kol's hand found hers on the center console, and he just let it rest there. He felt her hand twitch under his, but he stayed put, just letting it rest there and trying to calm her in some possible way.

_Seven devils all around me_

_Seven devils in my house_

_See they were there when I woke up this morning_

_I'll be dead before the day is done_

Violet was in the middle of a blood curling scream when her body was filled with warmth, complete warmth. Every thing was gone, They were gone. They weren't chasing her anymore, They weren't attempting to kill her anymore. There was no one their, she was alone.

Did they manage to kill her? For good? No. They couldn't have, because she always came back, no matter what. She never felt such comfort with in her body, she was almost happy.

She was alone, finally. Violet sat alone in a field, smiling and laughing at the fact that every direction she turned in, there was no one. She was genuinely alone. She was genuinely happy.

_Seven devils all around you_

_Seven devils in your house_

_See I was dead when I woke up this morning_

_I'll be dead before the day is done_

_Before the day is done_

_Before the day is done_

_Before the day is done_

Kol felt her hand relax under his, and he couldn't deny the connection that he felt when they made contact. He would never admit to this moment, or what he felt in this moment, but it was nice to know he could mentally have someone instead of physically.

His eyes drifted to her relaxed form. Her blue eyes shut tightly, her brows uncreased, her lips a thin line. Now she looked normal, almost peaceful.

Feeling satisfied with himself, Kol let his hand retract from hers to turn the radio up a tad. He quickly shook himself of the sentimental bullshit he was feeling as his one knuckle gripped the wheel tightly and his foot pressed the gas pedal to the floor. He needed to get out of this car, and away from her at this very moment.

No one ever made him feel like that, at all, it was all surreal to him. One thing was for sure though, he did not like it at all.

_They can keep me out_

_'Til I tear the walls_

_'Til I save your heart_

_And to take your soul_

_For what has been done_

_Cannot be undone_

_In the evil's heart_

_In the evil's soul_

The warmth was gone. Violet felt her feet moving faster then her mind could comprehend. Tears rushed down her face, as she turned around seeing a blur of people just chasing her. Wanting to take her down.

She saw her favorite brother, Damon in the front, leading them with Elena close to his side. They were both carrying large pieces of wood, ready to beat her with at any moment. She looked to the left and saw Stefan, holding one stake in each hand, making him a double threat. All she could see behind the three were weapons, they people were a blur to her.

_Seven devils all around you_

_Seven devils in your house_

_See I was dead when I woke up this morning_

_I'll be dead before the day is done_

_Before the day is done_

Violet woke up gasping for air, making Kol look at her funny. Her hand held her chest tightly as she looked at her feet. Her head was reeling and she couldn't stop it, just everything spun around her.

"Are you all right darling?" Kol asked, only feeling a percent of worry for the girl. It was not like he had snapped her neck again, or killed her in anyway shape or form. Why she was gasping for air was mystery work. Violet turned her head to look at him.

"What did I say about pet names?" She asked, pretending nothing was wrong with her as she regained her breath and leaned back into the seat.

"Oh, but it's so fun watching you get mad." Kol said, giving her his signature smirk as he looked away from her. He didn't care at all anymore, seeing that she was fine, made Kol loose all his sappy feelings from before.

"You know what else would be fun?" Violet asked, glaring a hole in the side of Kol's head. "You shutting up." She snapped.

"I don't think I'd find that amusing as you would, darling." He pointed out, keeping his eyes locked on the road.

"I know, because you love the sound of your own voice." She sighed and pulled her legs onto the seat.

"What a wonderful voice it is." He turned his head to smirk at her. "We should be there in a couple hours, maybe two." Kol said, waving his hand to show that he wasn't sure. "Get your feet off my seats."

"No." Violet snapped. She had to spend another two hours in a small space with the cockiest original of them all? Lucky her.

"Violet." Kol used a warning tone, as he looked back at the road, turning onto a busier highway.

"Kol." Violet sighed in annoyance, resting her head against the back of the seat to look at him. The youngest Salvatore jumped when Kol's hand was on her legs, pushing them back down to where the were before. "Asshole!" She yelled when she readjusted herself.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Kol asked childishly, leaning his elbow on the console and shifting his wait to his elbow a bit. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response.

"Real mature." She rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Where are we going anyways?"

"A house of mine." He said vaguely, making Violet's impatience and annoyance rise.

"Town name would be preferable, please?" The brunette asked, trying her best not to show her annoyance, but he probably was only doing this to see her emotions rile.

"Since you asked so nicely." Kol said trailing off. "No." She groaned loudly, causing Kol to chuckle.

"You are impossible." She looked out the window again, hoping that would help pass the time quicker.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Kol said cheekily, causing the girl next to him to groan loudly again. Kol smirked to himself, she was going to be a blast.

* * *

"What do you mean he took her Damon?" Stefan yelled at his older brother. God, he was so stupid. Letting the only family they had left, the only one that loved both of them unconditionally, just be taken.

"I mean, Kol Mikaelson took our baby sister, Violet Salvatore." Damon said in a duh tone, on the outside he was cool and lax about the situation, showing that there was no way they wouldn't get Violet back. On the inside, his stomach turned to knots. Every second she was gone was another chance for the original to kill her.

"Can you at least pretend that you care Damon?" The younger Salvatore yelled again as he paced back and forth in front of the fire place. "This is our baby sister!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Damon snapped from his spot on the couch. His body was tense and hunched, his elbows on his knees and he cradled a glass of bourbon.

"You know what I think you don't know, Damon." Stefan said angrily, as his pacing came to a stop. "That our sister doesn't have.." He trailed off, flashing away to Violet's bathroom, taking what he needed then leaving back to Damon. "She doesn't have these!"

Damon stood up immediately, feeling ten times worse then he did before. He forgot completely about Violet's illness, about her medicine, he forgot about it all. The only thing he had on his mind was getting her back and how sorry he felt, until now.

* * *

"This will be your room, my love." Kol said opening a normal white door for her, Violet scowled at him causing his smirk to grow.

"Fucking bite me, Kol." She said walking past him and into the room she was supposed to be sleeping in.

Her lips parted at the beauty of the room. Neutral walls, cathedral ceilings, dark hardwood floors, three doors that were on the bended wall, leading out to what was expected to be a beautiful balcony. The bed was covered in a white comforter, complimented by beige and gray pillows. Glass, dressers were next to the bed on each side, two mirrors hung above each.

"When and where, darling?" Kol asked, brushing her dark hair off the side of her neck, his nose brushing against her skin.

* * *

**Well what'd you guys thinkkk?! Please let me know, I feel like if I don't get reviews I'm not doing a good job! So please let me know and thank you!**

**-Morgan!**


	3. Daddy Issues

Violet growled and locked her elbow before sending it backwards to collide with Kol's ribs, sending Kol staggering back a few steps. She turned around quickly to see her captor smirking at her.

"I see I have underestimated you, Violet." Kol mused, Violet kept her eyes narrowed and all her weight on the balls of her feet. At any moment she would be ready to run.

"People tend to do that." Violet snapped, and she was true to her word. Everyone underestimated her except for her brothers. Only her brothers truly knew how strong she was, even if she had been going crazy. "A lot."

"You can relax, sweetheart." Kol said stepping forward a step or two, earning a growl from the blue eyed beauty. "I was teasing." He poked his tongue between his lips to emphasize his point.

"I didn't find it funny." She snapped again, not listening to a word he said.

Kol sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, maybe he was wrong. Maybe she wasn't broken, or about to burst, she was strong. He thought of all the ways he could mess with her mind, make her feel a false sense of safety around him, and he ultimately smirked.

Using his supernatural speed, he pinned her against the wall. His arm over her throat, his unoccupied hand tracing the side of her face.

"Just imagine all the fun we could have together, Violet." He whispered, his breath collided with her lips. The way his name sounded on her lips was different from others, she had never heard quiet a thing like it.

"Noting about being in your company is fun, Kol." She countered, her eyes glaring into his. All she saw was darkness in those dark brown pools of his, and it drove her mad. She was always good at reading people, always good at making them do things they didn't want to, even without compulsion. She was often called a siren by many witches, or other supernatural elements that despised her. In reality, she was just a convincing vampire.

"Oh, but I love your company." Kol pouted as if she had hurt his feelings from her recent words, his tracing hand moving to push a curled lock of hair behind her ear.

"Doesn't everyone?" And in this moment, Violet realized his hold on her throat was not tight at all. He only had it there so he gave off the illusion that he was chocking her and pinning her against the wall. He wasn't though. She was the one staying put, staying in the awkward and aggressive proximity.

Taking this and an opportunity of chance, Violet stole one of his tricks. She threw her head back as much as she could before throwing it forward harshly, colliding with Kol's face. He flew into the farthest wall from her, cracking the dry wall underneath his weight.

Not bothering to see if he was out cold or not, Violet ran using her speed around the house, looking for some sort of phone to call Damon, Stefan, or anyone for that matter. Where her phone went, wasn't a cliffhanger, Kol had probably took it away from her when she was sleeping or it slipped from her bra when he snapped her neck back in Denver. Speaking of Denver, where even were they?

Violet scanned every room briefly with her vampire speed, only guessing that Kol was unconcious or that he was playing a game with her, giving her false hope. Probably the latter.

Cursing under her breath while taking that into consideration, Violet struggled to remember the way to the door.

"Violet." Someone called eerily behind her as she stood in one of many bedrooms. She didn't have to hesitate turning around, because it wasn't Kol. Turning around, she was met with someone she had a small desire to see.

"Dad?" Violet said quietly, tears welding in her eyes at having a grasp that something terrible was going to happen just from his presence. "What're you-"

"Look at you!" He cheered, a smile forming on his face making Violet's tears hold on crying just for a minute. "Violet, what a beautiful girl you are, looking so much like your mother!" Violet couldn't help the small smile that crept on her lips, hearing the man she hadn't lived with for her child hood, who despised her for going with her mother, calling her beautiful gave her hope that this wasn't a crazy hallucination of hers. It was him, visiting.

"Thank you." She said sincerely, forgetting the fact that Kol could come into the room at any moment pick up the fight they left off with.

* * *

"Klaus!" Stefan and Damon hollered angrily into the mansion, not bothering to knock or be polite, just barging in like so many people did with their home.

"Not even knocking!" Rebekah said coming from one of the side doorways in the house. "Seems as if a certain pair of brothers has actually grown a pair in general." She faked the proud card before rolling her eyes at the two brothers and walking along her designated path, not bothering to stick around for the likes of them.

"Stefan, Damon!" Klaus mused with a smirk on his face as he desecended down the stairway of the grand house, making Damon groan with anticipation. "Don't start groaning around me Damon, save that for my doppleganger." Klaus said, the everlasting smirk on his lips growing on his lips as he reached the final step.

"Bite me Klaus." Damon snapped and glared hatefully at the hybrid.

"I would Damon, but I don't imagine that'd be to pleasant for you?" Klaus said, tapping his chin thoughtfully, looking past the Salvatore's at nothing. "Then again, who am I to take ones feelings into consideration?"

"Klaus!" Stefan snapped loudly gaining both his brother and the original's attention. "We want our sister back."

"And what would I have to do with your sister?" Klaus asked, already growing completely irritated with the conversation. Violet Salvatore meant nothing to him, zero. She had managed to almost kill him, spontaneously, with her own bare hands. Her hand plunged into his chest, her fingers enclosing his heart, before Rebekah came to be her brother's savor, for once in her thousand years. "I'm not really fond of her, she did manage to almost kill me. Or do you not remember that?"

Damon snorted, stuffing his hands deep into his jean pockets. "How could we forget that, dick?" The word dick being pronounced in a staccato tone. Short, harsh, and fast. "She was so hyped up on her medication, that she wanted to kill you for making his sorry ass," Damon titled his head to his brother. "A ripper again, she wanted to kill you. She would have gotten away with it if it weren't for the barbie version of you."

"We're not here to talk about that, Damon." Stefan grumbled, just wanting his baby sister back.

"Right!" Damon acknowledge, clapping his hands sarcastically as if that would help him get to the point. "Your narcissistic of a baby brother, Kol, has kidnapped our sister." He pointed his index fingers at Klaus while Damon's hands were still joined, every other finger interlocked with one other, except the index. "Now, she has no medicine for her depression at the time being, making her tons of times worse then she normally is. So, if she could kill you _on _medication, what could she do to Kol, _without _medication?"

* * *

"Too bad you went with your mother, then I wouldn't have to do this." The man tsked, his smile instantly fading as he walked to one of the bed side tables in the room, Violet just stood there and watched, running from her hallucinations made everything worse.

Her father snapped one of the legs off the table, making an easy stake out of the broken leg. Gulping down her fear, Violet turned her body facing him, accepting that in this moment she would die. She wasn't as strong as other times, how could one be when kidnapped by a psychotic, manipulative, original vampire?

"Please, father." She started pleading with him, raising her hands to put distance between the two. "I understand that you ar-" Her plead was cut off by her father stabbing her inches below her heart. In order to process the pain she let out a scream, but she wasn't just screaming out for the pain. She was screaming some one's name. She was screaming Kol's name. Violet Salvatore was screaming Kol Mikaelson's name.

* * *

Kol was propped against the entry of his house in Phoenix, waiting for Violet to open the door and see him there. She'd shriek with fear and run back wards into the house, falling into his trap. By no means was it diabolical, or evil, it was a simple thought the he didn't second guess. A vibrating in his pocket, irritated him gravely, if Violet were to open the door to him on the telephone, that'd be less intimidating. Sighing, when he missed two calls from who ever, and the pestered with one more; he answered.

"_Kol_." Klaus growled angrily into the phone, maybe he should have waited a few more missed calls to get a good rise from Niklaus.

"Nik! What a lovely surprise to hear your voice, what can I do for you?" Kol said with fake happiness through the IPhone in his hand.

"_Kol_." He grumbled annoyingly at his youngest brother.

"Yes, brother, that happens to be my name, now let's get to more important matters shall we?" Kol mused boringly into his phone as he rolled his dark eyes.

"_Give the girl back._" A demand came from Klaus's voice in a low, dark tone.

"Why Niklaus?" Kol said, his interest peaking, and his sudden urge to keep the girl longer growing. "Are you fond of her? Do you love her?"

"_Quit with the games Kol, she will kill you_." Klaus spoke bluntly, causing his sibling to snort.

"Now we both now that isn't true." No one could kill him, he was an original, there wasn't a thing that could kill him besides the white oak stake. He had no worry about anyone ever finding that tree either, Niklaus, Elijah, and Bekah burnt it to the ground when they found that it was their one, fatal weakness. "So, really, stop making empty threats. It only makes you look desperate for the girl's attention."

"_Kol, listen to me_." Klaus said sternly, hoping his tone of voice would make his brother listen. "_Violet Salvatore is not a regular vampire, she is far from it. When she was a kid, I guess, she was di_-" Klaus was cut off, and Kol stopped listening to Klaus as his name filled the air in a piercing scream. "_What was that_?" Klaus asked, his temper flaring once again.

Kol didn't even bother answering his brother, he simply hung up his phone and shoved it in his pocket before running to Violet's voice.

* * *

There she was, in his bedroom, a stake protruding from just under her heart. What was she doing to herself? He watched Violet turn slowly and scarcely towards him, tears streaming down her face, her hands covered with her own blood as well as the rest of her sweater.

"Kol." She whispered breathlessly and helplessly as her legs collapsed. She was sure she was going to hit the ground, not that Kol was going to catch her before she fell. Which he did. His arms wrapped tightly around her chest and waist as he eased himself to the ground and Violet comfortable on to his lap.

"On the count of three." He said letting her go so she was draped painfully across his lap. "One." He started counting and Violet mentally prepared herself she would feel when he yanked the stake from her body, surely it would hurt just as much as it had when it was stabbed into her petite body, but relief would wash over quickly knowing that the object was gone and the wound would close.

Out of no where, the makeshift stake was ripped from body, causing her back to arch in pain and her to scream loudly while tears welded into her eyes. Looking up at Kol with a pained and angry scowl, she yelled angrily. "I thought you said three!"

"I lied!" Kol said cheekily, throwing the table leg in a random direction of the room while his eyes were staring contently at his hostage's face. _God, she really was beautiful. _Kol thought while bringing his left hand to her cheek, stroking her face gently with his thumb and washing away the stray tear that fell from her blue iris's. "Now, darling, as much as I would love to have you in _my _bedroom in any other circumstance, what'd you do to yourself? And my table?" He mused, a small smirk playing at his lips as he continued to look down on her.

By now, her face had softened partially, her brows were no longer furrowed and her lips weren't twisted into and angry form, but her eyes still harsh and nose wrinkled up slightly. "M-my fa-" At the moment she stopped and concentrated at everything in the moment. She was loosely placed on her kidnapper's lap, his hand stroking her face gently, and almost lovingly?

Violet slapped her hand against the original's hand, and shifted out of his lap. "No." She said sternly. "You don't get to touch me." Now sitting across from the original, she stared coldly at him, her nose scrunched in distaste.

"Just remember Violet." Kol tsked, standing up to circle her as she sat on the floor, staring evilly at his feet. "This is my house." She felt him kneel behind her, his hands placed gently on her shoulders, he watched her shiver and smirk in amusement. He bag rubbing her shoulder softly, slowly making his way to the base of her neck. "And with my house, comes my rules." He whispered seductively in her ear, pressing a small kiss to her earlobe before snapping her neck.

* * *

**I'm sorry this took so long everyone! I truly am, I just started freshman year, so everything is a bit hectic and chaotic at first, but by mid october comes, hopefully I will become somewhat regular. Thank you everyone for review, favoriting, and following! I need your guys feed back to go on, so please review!**

**Love, **

**Morgan**


End file.
